Warriors: Stormstar's Plight
by Arisoff
Summary: Known as a kittypet to her clan, Stormkit feels like an outcast. Her life couldn't get any worse than the constant name calling and mean looks she gets on a daily basis, but as a series of events unfold, Stormkit is left asking who she really is inside and if she can trust the cats around her. (I suck at descriptions :p)
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**Leader: **Lightningstar- Skinny pale yellow tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Sparkstream- Beautiful silver she-cat with white paws and soft green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Honeydrop-Long furred golden tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Foxheart- Russet tom with a white underbelly and sky blue eyes. Mate: Dawnfeather

Pinesmoke- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Mate: Willowtail

Marshtail: Grey-brown tom with white tufts on his chest and tail.

Oakshade: Russet tom with darker patches and deep blue eyes.

Dapplemist: Silver she-cat with dark grey patches on her fur.

Crowflight: Sleek black tom with green eyes. Mate: Silverfrost

Snakeeye: Grey tom with electric yellow eyes.

Falconclaw: Large tan tom with cold blue eyes.

Waspsting: Tan she-cat with a black striped tail.

Milkstripe: Pure white she-cat with one eye green and the other blue. Mate: Larkwish

Sagespirit: Tan tabby tom with darker stripes and lighter paws.

Cherrysplash: White she-cat with reddish splotches on back and icy blue eyes.

Russetbranch: Reddish tom with dappled browns and green eyes. Mate: Cloverleaf

Cloverleaf: Beautiful grey-white she-cat with deep green eyes. Mate: Russetbranch

Larkwish: Light brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Mate: Milkstripe

Amberpelt: Light russet she-cat with darker splotches and amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Lightpaw: Cream colored she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Mentor: Marshtail

Robinpaw: Dark brown tom with lighter underbelly. Mentor: Waspsting

Songpaw: Black she-cat with mint green eyes. Mentor: Cherrysplash

**Queens:**

Dawnfeather- White she-cat with ginger patches. Kits: Redkit, Sandkit, and Stormkit

Willowtail- White tabby she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. Kits: Hawkkit

Silverfrost- Silver she-cat with a white underbelly and paws. Kits: Shadekit, Morningkit, and Sootkit

**Kits:**

Redkit- Reddish orange tabby tom with golden eyes.

Sandkit- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and lime green eyes.

Stormkit- White tabby she-cat with black stripes and brilliant fire-orange eyes.

Hawkkit- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Shadekit- Black tom with yellow eyes.

Morningkit- Grey she-cat with white underbelly and darker paws and ears.

Sootkit- Dark grey she-cat with silver paws and tail tip. Right ear is bent.

**Elders:**

Acornpelt: Russet tom with pale blue eyes

Nightflame: Tortoiseshell she-cat with red patches.

Deertail: Brown tom with light speckling on his back.

Barkseed: Very old dusty brown tom with pale eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

A lone figure of a cat raced across the thick forest of ThunderClan, thunder shaking the sky as it did. Its pelt slicked down by the rain that fell through the canopy of oak trees covering the forest. The feline stopped in front of a gorse tunnel, and proceeded to crawl through it. The pale yellow fur of the cat's face poked through the gorse tunnel and a small kit was seen being held in its jaws. The figure padded over to a thick bramble bush and quietly stepped inside, the ground trembling from another violent boom.

"Dawnfeather?" The pale yellow feline meowed to a bushy-tailed she-cat.

Dawnfeather's eyes blinked open and the queen licked her chest fur, letting out a tired yawn, "What is it Lightningstar…What could be so important tha-?" The queen stopped mid-sentence when her eyes fell on the kit in her brother's jaws, "Who is that?"

"A kit I found on the edge of the forest by the Twoleg dens." Lightningstar explained with a flick of his tail.

"Well what do you want me to do with the scrap of fur?" She looked slightly irritated, but Lightningstar ignored her.

"Take care of it! You are the only nursing queen at the moment and without milk it will die." The pale tom sighed, "Please sister."

The ginger and white she-cat sniffed the kit and looked at it suspiciously, but finally gave up, "Fine but I won't see it as my own." Dawnfeather gently took the small bundle from her brother's mouth and set it by her belly. Almost instantly it began suckling and wriggling like the two other kits beside it. Lightningstar's amber eyes flashed at the comment, but he said nothing

"What will the little fur ball be named?" Dawnfeather questioned, her tail-tip flicking irritably.

Lightningstar took a moment to think and then suddenly meowed, "Stormkit."

Dawnfeather nodded silently and with one last yawn she fell asleep with her new-found kit at her belly. Lightningstar let out exasperated sigh and the tom padded across the wet ThunderClan camp and entered a hole in a large rock, his paws squelching beneath moist sand. Lightningstar padded onto a moss nest and curled up in the driest patch he could find, his breath still harsh from running across the forest and his pelt still slick with rainwater. His amber eyes darted across the dark room as his breathing returned to normal. Soon enough his eyes were closed and he was fast asleep

(Hey this is my first fic so please give me feedback on what I could do better!)


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stormkit's ears perked at the peculiar sound coming from behind a bramble bush. The faint rays of the sun were just beginning to peek through the trees above. Was it…laughter that she had heard? The black and white kit slowly crept behind the bush and peered through it best she could. The faint outlines of her brother and sister could be seen through the thick branches, and they seemed to be talking.

"Stormkit will never find us here!" snickered her sister Sandkit in a matter-of-fact way. Of course the ginger she-cat was wrong and before she could say anything else, Stormkit had run across the bush and tackled them both.

"Haha got you!" Stormkit squealed happily and was met with mewls of shock from her siblings. Let's just say Redkit and Sandkit were not as happy as their sister. After Stormkit took a minute or so to gloat in her victory, she decided it was only right to let them go.

"Geez Stormkit you don't have to scare us to death." Her rather large brother Redkit mewed after shaking his rowan fur.

"Yeah…you probably made us wake the whole clan." Her sister added, giving her chest and tail fur a few quick licks.

Stormkit just then remembered that it was early in the morning and she shouldn't wake the warriors. Unless of course she wanted to clean the elders den or something horrible that the paws' had told her about that is.

"Oh uh oops" Was all the kit could say before a soft meow came from behind her. Stormkit quickly spun around and faced the medicine cat Honeydrop.

"Kits what are you doing out here so early?" The golden she-cat asked, her fur being illuminated by the rising sun. Stormkit was truly in awe at how beautiful the tabby was, and in respect she bowed her head.

Redkit was the first one to pipe up, "We were playing hide and seek!" Her brother said almost too innocently.

Honeydrop raised an eye but smiled anyway, "Well you should really get back to the nursery before Dawnfeather wakes up. You know how she is in the mornings."

Stormkit looked at her siblings. The same expression of fear was on their faces as well. The young kit bounded back to the nursery and curled up in a nest along with her sister and brother. Soon enough the kit found sleep engulf her.

A soft paw was prodding her side. "Wha…what." Stormkit's eyes shot open. She was surrounded by a thick forest with the sound of water slurping next to her.. The paw poked her side again, this time with more force. Enough force to draw blood. Stormkit's head swiveled around to see a large black tom in front of her. The kit's eyes narrowed. Who was this cat! Before Stormkit could process anything the tom rested his tail on her shoulder.

"Come." His voice was like silk that made Stormkit shiver. The tom rose from where he was sitting and began to pad to a clearing.

"Who are you?" The she-cat piped up, "Where am I?" Stormkit bounded after the mysterious cat all the while looking at the dark scenery.

The black tom turned and smiled, "I am Nightraven…and as for this place…you will find out soon enough."

Stormkit tilted her head. This had only left more questions that answer for her. As they entered the clearing, Stormkit could see the eyes of countless cats gazing from the shadows. They seemed hostile, but she returned her gaze to where she was going. Nightraven sat down in the middle of the clearing on a patch of slightly green grass and licked his chest fur. Stormkit wearily sat down across from him, her tail swishing.

"So what is this place? Is it StarClan?' The kit questioned.

Nightraven continued licking his fur then meowed, "You could call it that."

Stormkit frowned but continued talking, "Why have you brought me here?"

"For reasons that you will know when you are older." The large tom replied, "For now you must wake up."

"Wait!" Stormkit mewed, standing up. She still had more questions! But the ground was slowly fading and she felt herself begin to wake.

"Stormkit! Wake up for StarClan's sake." She could hear her sister meow.

"I'm up. I'm up." Stormkit quickly scrabbled to her feet, her eyes still droopy.

"Hey what happened to your side?" Sandkit asked, pointing to the small cut on the side of her belly.

Stormkit's eyes widened. That was where Nightraven had poked me! Stormkit shrugged to her sister, "Must have cut myself on a bramble."

Sandkit eyed the wound for another second before smiling, "C'mon Waspsting is showing us how to fight!" The ginger she-cat didn't wait and bounded out of the nursery.

Stormkit's eyes lit up and raced after her sister. The dream was all but a distant memory now, "Wait up!"

(Ugghh need sleep UoU Thank you for reading this and be sure to review, favorite, and follow this story! It means a lot to me! Also please tell me if I made any mistakes. owo)


End file.
